


The Time Between

by Truantwave



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Otasune, snotacon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 22:27:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17211995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Truantwave/pseuds/Truantwave
Summary: Otacon feels he can do anything with Snake, feels like a better man with him in his life and all they need is a little push to become something more. Maybe a broken camera to be exact?





	The Time Between

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is my first ever Metal Gear fic (my 4th published fic overall) and of course it's gotta be nsfw and it will hopefully not the last (though I suspect all I'll write is otasune), Enjoy! 
> 
> Also, this is not beta'd so all the mistakes are my own lazy ass.

Hal usually thought of himself as a usually unlucky man. Especially with other men. It wasn’t like he was the most unattractive person in the world or horrible at getting into other’s underwear. It was just that he normally chickened out at the last second. The ‘okay it’s time to go for it now’ moment.

It wasn’t the hot and heavy foreplay stuff that scared him, more the part where the clothes had to come off.

The bare essentials, to be a comedian about it.

And it wasn’t like he had never fucked another guy before, get a few beers and a generally good time in him and he’d be right on it but that wasn’t what Hal was about, usually. He wanted to find someone who would treat him right, not just as a quick fuck to use him for intel. He hated that. He wanted someone to treat him like he meant something, like he was important.

So this was where he found himself at a dilemma. A strange dilemma but what with David was not strange. He was all about that strange, in a weird, hot guy way. He felt he could with Snake, could do anything.

Yeah, Hal wanted into Snake’s pants - and maybe a little more… okay maybe a lot more - but who didn’t know that? Snake apparently. Every hint Hal dropped, every touch that was there a little too long, every flirtatious tone, all forgotten or distracted immediately after so it would never come to fruition and it was beginning to frustrate him endlessly.

Hal thought suddenly while holding in a laugh that attracted a questioning look from Dave where he was sitting, _I mean who wouldn’t want that ass? Whoever designed that ass for Snake, I’ll have to send them my thanks someday._

“Otacon,” Snake’s voice snapped him out of his thinking and he had the pride to not let his face go red, as if Dave could hear his thoughts loud and clear, “you’re thinking too loud.”

Okay, maybe he could. Maybe. Who really knew with Snake at this point.

“Sorry, lost in thought.”

Dave grumbled in response and looked back at the malfunctioning camera with a frown on his face, _he’s useless with fixing technology_ , Hal thought as a small laugh escaped his lips.

Snake looked back up quickly at the laugh, another question on his face at the noise and maybe a little bit of pleading there for help with the camera but Snake would never admit that.

“Here,” Otacon outstretched his hand as he walked over to where Dave was sitting and he could practically feel the confusion at the camera in the air around him, “let me help, Snake.”

With a ‘hmph’ sound Dave dropped the camera into Otacon’s hand, still looking intently at it as Hal turned it over to try figure out if any physical damages had come to it. Snake usually loved to do routine equipment checks and finding the camera to be the only malfunctioning part of it set him up to be in a strange mood, Hal could tell.

Flicking a few switches here and pressing a few buttons there, Hal turned to Snake with the camera to his face, smiling slightly as this made Dave frown more. _Perfect picture_ , he thought. Hal took the picture, the flash making them both wince slightly and lowered to see if the picture was clear.

Well, that decided that it wasn’t a physical problem as the camera did switch on but would not take a clear picture.

It was shame, the face Snake made for the picture would’ve been treasured for years to come if it had come out right. Still, the sentimental feeling in Otacon made him save it nonetheless, even if it would be deleted later by Dave himself.

“Delete that now,” David said as he leant forward slightly, knowing Hal had saved it.

“Or what?” Hal laughed teasingly, taking the camera out of Snake’s reach, lifting it up as tried to grab it out of Otacon’s hand, “not very quick today, Snake.”

A few more failed attempts and quick movements later Hal’s side was practically pressed onto the sofa on which they sat, laughing as Snake stretched and made to grab for the camera once more. Hal wiggled it in air at a last attempt to keep it away from Dave’s reach. Laughing more as Dave’s eyes watched the moving camera like a cat waiting to pounce. _He’s so predictable sometimes_.

He decided to voice that thought in a fond manner, “Dave,” he laughed as Snake pounced out again to try get to the camera, slowly inching his way up Otacon’s body with each move, “you’re too predictable!”

“I’ll show you predictable,” Snake scowled as he lowered one hand and began to tickle Hal’s side.

Hal bit his bottom lip to try stifle his oncoming surprised giggling, which failed immensely once Dave’s fingers dug into his side a bit more. “Predictable enough for you?” Dave tried to hide the counter laugh in his voice but Hal knew him too well for it to be completely hidden.

Otacon wiggled slightly on the sofa at the onslaught of giggles that escaped him, his hand lowering in defeat which Snake took his chance to pounce and with one last ounce of his strength Hal managed to keep the camera out of his reach once again, laughing harder at the surprised expression appearing on Snake’s face.

This caused Dave to fall onto Hal’s side, holding himself up only with a hand at the side of Otacon’s head. Silence a complete stark contrast to the laughing and giggling coming from them just second prior, eyes blinking at each other in shock before Hal decided to take pity on the other man by coughing into his free hand with a smile, “getting sloppy in your ways are you, Snake?”

This seemed to trigger Dave’s movements as his facial features steeled and he began to sit up, letting Otacon breathe again both from being so close and from his weight. “I am not sloppy,” Snake side-eyed Otacon and let himself sit up properly straight, keeping his eyes on Otacon.

Hal hummed at that, tapping his chin with his index finger in faux thinking, deciding to tease the man a bit more, pointing at his chest then, “yes you are.”

“I am not.”

“I think you are.”

“Otacon…” a weak warning on Snake’s voice.

The tone in Snake’s voice made the man laugh shortly in a breath before he held his hands up, “Okay, okay…” he began to turn away to look at the camera before turning back to Dave, another joke on his tongue “agree to disagree?”

As Hal began to turn away once more he was surprised to find a snort come from the other man and a shove at his shoulder with the other’s own, _uncharacteristic of him_. The surprise at the small action caught Otacon off guard as he blankly stared at the still broken camera, only snapping out as Snake cleared his throat in question, good thing he did because Hal was about to think about all the times Snake had caught him off guard in little ways. It was… cute was the only word that came to him.

“Thinking too loud again, Otacon,” Snake let himself stretch, wincing slightly at the ‘crack’ sound that his bones made, settling again once he was satisfied and his arm coming across the back of the sofa and behind Hal.

This time the other man let himself breathe out a small apology and began to look at the camera once again, a few minutes passing before declaring quietly, “I’m gonna need tools for this.”

Snake hummed, leaning forward slightly as he seemingly looked at the camera, breath coming hot on the side of Otacon’s face and weight coming down on him once again. “Maybe it’s a processor error?” Dave suggested as Otacon began to visibly become flustered at the man’s closeness.

“Could be,” Hal tried to keep his voice calm, answer coming short, the air becoming a bit too hard to breathe properly. _He’s so close_.

Snake hummed once again, this time way closer than before that Hal could feel the vibration of it slightly in the air near him. Dave decided then to become a little more bold, placing a hand on Hal’s knee, feigning innocence and concern as he asked, “What’s wrong, Otacon? Looking a bit unlike yourself.”

Otacon could swear through his brain fog that Dave was stroking in small motions up his leg. _Up my fucking leg. He wouldn’t be, righ- Oh god_.

Snake was kissing up his neck.

“Hah…” Hal breathed out as the hand on his leg got closer to his crotch, “Snake?”

“Yeah?” Snake pulled back slightly, the vibration of the word causing Otacon to choke on his own next words and he could’ve sworn he saw a sly smile on the other man’s lips.

The absurdity of it all began to make Otacon laugh wildly, this mixed with the tickling was all too absurd. The questioning frown on Snake’s appearing face making him laugh louder, deciding to be brave and grabbed the man’s face, laugh cutting short with a moan as their lips met. Not the most perfect first kiss but were they ever perfect themselves. Opening his mouth with a moan, Otacon rolled his hips into Snake’s hand to urge the other man on which did just that as Dave’s wandering hand finally, _finally_ touched Otacon where he most wanted. Had wanted for months upon months now.

Dave let his weight push onto the other man, shifting so they were lying on the sofa, Snake’s arms caccooning at the sides of Hal’s head and hips pressed together. A ‘crack’ sounding out into the motel room, _definitely a broken camera now_.

Otacon becoming daring as he let his tongue slip into Snake’s mouth which was met with a positive growl from the other man, hips beginning to roll back and forth to create friction that they both so needed. Before pulling off Snake bit at Hal’s lower lip, pulling slightly with a growl and sucking gently on the lip, letting it go to rumble out Otacon’s name.

Hal questioned with a counter roll of his hips, face dazed from both shock and arousal, before shaking his head slightly and blinking, deciding to give the man an answer “Yeah?”

“If you think this is some fucking dream get that out of your head, right now.”

Otacon blinked up at the other man, reality coming to him as he then decided reality was quite nice the way it was and wiggled his eyebrows teasingly, “Don’t flatter yourself, Snake, wouldn’t dream of it.”

This got a low breathy laugh as an answer and a quiet ‘shut it, Otacon’ before their hips were moving again, a soft moan escaping from Hal’s mouth. This got an answering moan as Hal’s hands began to roam, rucking up Snake’s casual shirt first to finally feel the man’s skin. Hands lightly tracing circles and odd shapes on Dave’s back before he sought out Snake’s lips again, moaning into his mouth as the friction of their hips rutting caught on each other, giving Otacon a bit of pain that he loved.

Hal broke off the kiss that had started again with a obscenely loud groan when David changed the angle of the roll of his hips against Hal’s own, throwing his head back with a soft ‘thunk’ as it hit the musty sofa’s arm. Snake began to trail his way down Hal’s jaw, his nose bumping him every so often until he reached the space between neck and shoulder, sucking and tasting bitter sweat and soap on his tongue. Licking a stripe up Otacon’s neck, Snake lightly pushed his nose into the underside of the other man’s jaw and breathed in as he opened his mouth to bite a mark onto the juncture of neck and jaw. Hard.

This gained a reaction Otacon as he scraped his nails down the other’s back, hips bucking up into Snake’s own again and again, the light sting of the scratches on Snake’s back eliciting a small moan from him.

Catching Hal’s lips with his own as he felt the other man boldly trail his hands down further until he was guiding Snake’s thrusts to match his own, setting the pace to be nice and slow.

“Otacon…” the man broke into the quiet gasps and moans with his name and a grunt as Hal bucked up just right with an all too innocent smile on his face. Snake’s voice sounded rougher than usual, and it was perfect, “Hal.”

Deciding to let the pace slow down even more, Hal looked down between their bodies with lidded eyes, gasping at the sight of Snake’s leg between his thighs and them both rolling their hips together. “Yeah, yeah…” was all Otacon could reply quietly but Snake knew what he meant, he always did.

They reluctantly got up from the sofa. Snake pulling Otacon up, both of them groaning as the hard pillows weren’t enough to comfortable lay on at all and their bones groaned along with them for a few seconds as they stretched and then settling into quiet.

“Hey,” Otacon said softly before clearing his throat, pushing his glasses back up the bridge of his nose and trying again with a more deeper, gruffer ‘hey’.

The action caused Snake to laugh, smiling at the other as he dragged him backwards across the motel room until they reached one of the beds, stains of multiple things that had never come out on them but the perfect place to land in the moment.

Snake fell first and almost immediately had tugged Otacon on top of him, an ‘oof’ both escaping the men as Hal landed on the other man, wincing out a word sounding like ‘sorry’ before Dave looked up at the man above him that had barely caught himself with his hands at either side of Snake’s head, smiling and parroting the other’s words from moments ago teasingly with his own rough voice, “Hey.”

Before Hal could purse his lips in protest Snake grabbed at the man’s face and pulled him down into another kiss, softer now than before and almost as sweet as it could be in relation to the two of them.

Otacon’s hand immediately went to guide Snake’s legs to tangle with his own, before he could he felt a raised bump in the other’s back pocket and broke the kiss suddenly and was met with a sheepish look on the man’s face before sitting up and pushing Snake to roll over, hand in the pocket instantly.

“If you wanted to grab my ass, you just had to ask.”

It was lube and condoms, lube and fucking condoms. It hit Hal then.

“You planned this,” Otacon blinked at the items in his hand, mouth open in shock as he looked back to the other, “you sly fucking- Ahh!”

Hal barely had time to catch himself on his hands at the side of Snake’s face once again as the man pulled him down again and moved his hips in a long, slow roll against Otacon’s, “...and you’re complaining, why?” David caught the smaller man’s bottom lips between his teeth and pulled, letting him go after he sucked the lip a bit, watching proudly as the blood rushed to it even more and the colour of it deepening. Hal sat up after this, a innocent smile on his lips.

“Oh, I’m definitely not complaining,” Hal began to shuffle up the man’s body a bit to sit on his hips, rolling his hips with a gasp as he felt Snake’s bulge on his ass as he sat down, clothes the only barrier, “Not at all.”

Snake let out a warning huff sounding like the other man’s name as he continued to buck his ass directly onto Snake’s crotch all while making obscene sounds. Dave let out another warning as he dug his fingers into Otacon’s hips as the man circled his hips, grinding down at the same time.

“Dave…” the man gasped out.

Snake was a man of action, and that was when he decided that action was the best reaction to this as he pulled on the band of Otacon’s pants, pulling them down as far as he could before Hal got the hint and lifted his hips up, letting the man pull them down further.

“You’re gonna have to get up,” Snake grumbled out in protest, half wanting what was to come and half wanting Otacon to keep doing just what he was doing.

“Right.”

Hal let himself shuffle off the other man, standing to remove his pants quickly before looking up at the other man who was on his elbows, enjoying the view. Smiling at him he said, “you know you’re going to have to take them off too,” motioning up and down Snake’s body to signal his clothes.

“Right,” Snake said in response and he bucked his hips as he pulled his casual pants down himself, kicking them off and moving to remove his shirt, pulling it off way too quick to not be desperate.

Otacon had seen the man naked too many times, they had been living in each other’s company for a little more than 2 years now but this time it felt different and he guessed it was. Still in his shirt, he pulled it off of himself and crawled back up the man’s body, forcing the other man to fall off his elbows and lie parallel as Hal placed his forehead on the other man’s, looking down at their once again lazily rolling hips.

“Hm,” Otacon looked back up at the other man’s face, catching him watching their hips also, “I think we should get these off…”

“Fuck yes.”

Laughing at the quick reply from Dave, he hooked his index finger under Snake’s boxer-briefs and tugged impatiently and finally pulled them off when he lifted his hips slightly. He let himself look down at the man’s cock then, _oh fuck_.

His breath sped up, pupils dilating at the sight of the member. It was leaking precome over the man’s stomach already where it was pulled tight, and a nice shade of red at the tip. Precome oozed out more as he knew Otacon was looking, appreciating.

“Your turn,” Snake broke into the silence once again.

Hal snapped his eyes back up to the man’s face, his own red with arousal and the heat of the moment. “Right…” he trailed off as he hooked his fingers under his own underwear and pulled them down, kicking them off and not caring where they landed.

A appreciative rumble came from Dave’s chest, his hands comforting as they ran up and down Otacon’s bare thighs as he sat back.

They both let out appreciative moans as their skin met for the first time, all too perfect.

Otacon’s cock was sprung up tight against himself, red at the crown and precome dropping down the member to then finally find its resting place, making tiny pools on Snake’s stomach making an obscene image for Dave, Hal couldn’t help but flush a deeper colour than he already was. Hal could feel Snake’s eyes rake up and down his body, wiry but not thin, his shoulders broad, taking in every single aspect of him like he was a mission to unfurl. In many cases he guessed he was right then.

One hand trailed lazily up Otacon’s thigh to swirl circles with his thumb near where Otacon so wanted Snake’s hand to be, letting his thumb dip every so often to lightly ghost over the base of Hal’s cock. This was when Hal became all to aware that Dave had began to roll his hips again up into his ass, small circular motions to accent when he thrust up to match his thumb that was teasing him.

“Sn…” Otacon had began to rut his ass back against the other man’s cock, legs spreading wider as he hunched over, he let his own hands roam over Snake’s body for a short while before gripping his nails into the man’s chest, “Snake, the lube.”

Snake hummed at that, his rough rutting up onto Hal making the man lift from the bed slightly. Reaching one hand to where he had noted earlier the lube had gone and curled his fingers around it, popping the cap open. The sound made Otacon’s closed eyes snap open, a stuttered moan escaping him as he looked at the man’s hand around the bottle.

Slowly, while still rolling his hips onto Otacon, he leaned up on one of his elbows and reach over to drizzle some of the lube onto his fingers.

A broken cry at the thought of those fingers in him sounded out into the motel room, almost as loud as the bed creaking, a hiss as David reached behind Hal to coax his hips to jut back a bit, arching his ever so slightly.

“That’s it,” Snake cooed at the other man, no malice in his voice whatsoever, as he ghosted his index finger down the small of Otacon’s back and then to circle around the tight hole he found.

“Hah…” Hal breathed out, head falling forward at the rawness of it all. _And the man isn’t even in me_!

After a few gentle encouragements Otacon relaxed and Snake was able to slip his finger in to the first knuckle, a rumble coming from his chest again. Otacon looked up through his lashes at the man, hips twitching, to find him with a concentrating look on his face before he pushed in further with his finger and curled it, looking for-

“Oh, fuck, fuck!” His head snapped up as he wailed, grinding down onto the finger gently as it flicked over his prostate, “God, Snake!”

One finger joined the other, both slowly thrusting in and out of Hal’s hole, curling to tickle over that spot as they pulled out and then pushing back in again.

It wasn’t long before Hal was taking three fingers easily, rolling his hips back as Snake’s fingers pushed in. The creaking of the poor bed and their coupled heavy breathing filling the air.

Hal whined as he felt the fingers leave him, sticky and wet sounds sounding filthily just low enough to be covered by Hal’s breathy protests - but heard all the same - but then when he opened his eyes and lifted his head from its nook in between his collar bones, he felt Dave lift him up slightly. One hand held his shaky frame to tell him to stay before joining the other in opening and rolling on the condom.

“Oh,” Snake let himself breathe out as he pumped his cock a few times, testing the strength of the condom before he was satisfied and reached over to the knocked over lube bottle barely still on the bed, squeezing some out onto his free hand as Hal got the picture to keep his hips up, as shaky as they were.

As Dave wrapped a hand around himself, Otacon’s reached down between them and joined him. His hand wrapped around the other’s, they both began to pump up and down Snake’s cock, wrists twisting at the upstroke at the head. The lube making the motions a lot more easier.

“Hal,” feeling the man’s hand on his member was a small paradise in that moment, Snake repeated the man’s name once more.

Feeling brave, Otacon took his hand away, satisfied at the slickness and looked up with lidded eyes to the other man’s face, “I fucking need this in me, right now.”

Before Snake could laugh his breath caught at the words, only able to respond with a quiet ‘yessir’ before moving one hand to lightly grip at Hal’s hips, the other guiding his cock into the man.

It wasn’t long before Hal could feel the head of Snake’s cock bump his hole, a few teasing swirls before pushing in slowly. Both groaning nonsense at the raw feeling, Hal’s hand moving to his own cock to desperately jerk up and down and his eyes rolling into his head as he finally felt himself seated on Snake’s cock, Hal’s ass against Snake’s hips, split open in the best way.

It took Dave a few tries at speaking before he could stutter out a slurred, “You feel good.”

A breath that slightly resembled a ‘so do you’ came from Otacon as the twitching of his hips began to materialize into full rolls of his hips. Deciding to not let Hal do all the work, Dave met him halfway with small thrusts up.

“Uh, uh…” Otacon let his nails dig into Snake’s chest once again, pulling almost all the way off of the man’s cock before seating himself down quickly. A sound near a howl escaped Snake, the first loud sound he had made that night, he began to thrust up in earnest as Otacon pushed down with his hips. Another loud sound coming from Dave at that, earning a small smile from Otacon, his glasses miraculously still on his face, though skewed to no end.

They continued like that, Snake’s thrusts becoming more and more rapid and rough as Otacon’s slowed, letting himself be slightly manhandled by Snake.

Snake noticed this and growled, something primal in his eyes as a particular thrust lifted Otacon’s body up a small amount and circled his hips, sliding against Hal’s prostate at the perfect angle. This time it was Otacon that damn near howled in delight.

A chant of both ‘Snake’ and ‘Dave’ erupted from Hal, desperate to find purchase on Snake’s slick with sweat chest before giving up and tumbling forward as Snake continued to fuck up into his hole.

Otacon moaned into Snake’s ear, Dave loving every sound he elicited from the man, actively pursuing actions that made Otacon’s voice the loudest sound in the room.

Seeking out Hal’s cock that was trapped between their bodies to wrap his hand around it, he began to jerk his wrist in time with his thrusts. The pleasure Otacon felt from both his cock and inside him being stimulated while being manhandled made his chest bubble up into an almost manic laugh that cut off with a moan as his prostate was hit again.

“Wanna fuck you all the time,” Dave turned his head to the side to mouth at Hal’s ear, nipping at the lobe, “you feel fucking amazing, Hal. Taking me in.”

The use of his name got a wrecked sob out of the man as he weakly pushed his glasses up again, body jostling at the rough handling as Snake’s thrusts up into him became irregular, his other hand came off of Otacon’s hips to fist at his side into the sheets and his gruff voice matching how he felt, wrecked, “Fuck, Hal.”

This time Otacon’s glasses could not last and they fell off onto the side of their bodies as Otacon’s eyes rolled, biting his lower lip, practically inviting Snake to kiss him.

So kiss him he did, Snake was never one to back down from a challenge so to say. They explored each other’s mouths with fervour, Otacon completely reduced to keening noises into the other’s mouth as he kissed back with whatever conscious action he had left.

Sucking on the other’s bottom lip as he continued to fuck up into Hal, aiming for his prostate with every thrust, he let himself break the kiss and look wildly up at the debauched Hal, rolling his wrist up and onto the crown of his cock and hips up to hit his prostate at the same time, Hal came with a low whine of ‘Dave’.

Dave looked in up in wonderment as Hal threw his head back, feeling come pool between their bodies, gently coaxing more to spurt out of him with every fuck up into him and twist of his wrist. It was all too much and perfect at the same time.

Snake latched onto Otacon’s shoulder with his teeth, biting hard and claiming. He held back onto Hal’s hips with both hands and began fucking up roughly to get to completion, the other man breathing high noises into his ear as his mind floated.

“Dave,” a rough plead came from Otacon and that was all he needed with one last thrust up he began to come into Hal’s hole with a loud groan and a few ‘fuck’ and ‘Hal’ chants thrown in.

A wrecked whine escaped from Otacon at the intense heat he could feel in his hole, even if it was muted by the condom.

Dave pulled out slowly, careful not to overstimulate the other and himself, quickly lifting up Otacon’s hips and pulling off the condom, tying it tightly and throwing it near where he knew the trash would be.

This was when Otacon rolled onto his side and then onto his back next to the other man, breathing heavily still he began to laugh, as weak as it was from his voice being wrecked, “God, Dave…”

Snake couldn’t help but smile at the absurdity of it all, they really took that long to finally fuck.

“I’ve wanted that for like,” Otacon’s speech was burst into by a fit of weak giggles before he calmed himself again, “for like, ages.”

“‘For like, ages’, Hal?” Snake pushed up onto his side, his head supported by his hand, teasing the other with a light finger trailing patterns into his chest and stomach.

“Yeah,” Hal looked at the other man with fondness in his eyes, maybe more, but that was theirs to discover in their own time, he repeated “for like, ages…”

Dave smiled widely back at him, what a pair of fools they were, dancing around each other all this time and all it took was a little push from a broken camera, even if Snake had planned that.

“Me too, Otacon, me too.”

Hal yawned, stretching his muscles, a pleasant view for Snake, before turning onto his own side and pecking a kiss onto the side of Snake’s lips as his hand searched around for his glasses, “Can’t believe you planned this.”

Snake’s lazy grin turned sheepish at that as he picked up Otacon’s glasses that had fallen, putting them back on for him as a weak apology, “Sorry.”

“Oh, I’m definitely not complaining,” Otacon reassured the other, blinking a few times at the change of vision, “definitely not.”

“Good, ‘cause I wanna do this again.”

“How soon?” Otacon pretended to look at a watch on his wrist and hummed pleasantly, “give me like half an hour.”

Dave grinned at the other man, pulling him in for a kiss once more, “Perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, you can currently find me at @Kirk on Tumblr!


End file.
